Un cuento de dioses tristes
by crepusculo
Summary: Despues de la muerte de Tenkou, Miaka y Yui vuelven a la escuela. Una mañana, la miko de Seiryuu tiene un desagradable encuentro en el colegio.


Un cuento de dioses tristes.

Aviso: Fushigi Yuugi y todos los personajes son copyright de Watase Yuu.

SPOILERS: La historia se desarrolla a partir del final de primer OVA. O sea, que todos los spoilers imaginables.

Prólogo

Yui se sentía mal.

Tal vez había sido el desayuno, o la falta de sueño de la noche anterior. Había tenido que estudiar para un examen durante más tiempo del normal (sus notas estaban bajando), así que casi llego tarde a clase. Tuvo que desayunar casi en el camino, y ahora le dolían el estomago y la cabeza.

Si, seguramente solo era eso. Lo cierto es que no entendía las explicaciones de la profesora y que tenía la visión borrosa. Contempló otra vez la pizarra, intentando concentrarse, pero lo dejó estar. Casi no veía los números, y empezaba a sentir ganas de vomitar.

"Me encuentro mal, Señorita, ¿puedo ir al lavabo?"

La maestra interrumpió su explicación para contemplarla. Realmente no tenía buen aspecto. Yui estaba muy pálida."

"De acuerdo, Hongo-san. Puede usted salir."

Miaka, que estaba al lado de Yui haciendo la lista de la compra, levantó la mirada para mirarla.

"Yui-chan...", empezó.

"No te preocupes, ahora vuelvo", interrumpió a su amiga, pero de forma amable, tocándole el brazo y sonriéndole.

Ya nunca era desagradable con Miaka. Y si se enojaba con ella, se tragaba el orgullo y le sonreía, o desaparecía hasta que se le pasaba el enfado.

Así que recogió sus cosas y salió de la clase.

La suela de las zapatillas mitigó el ruido de sus pasos por los pasillos del colegio. No se cruzo con profesores u otros alumnos. Las voces de algunos maestros se oían tras las puertas de las clases. Abrió la puerta del servicio, asomando primero la cabeza, para asegurarse de que no había nadie más, y entonces entró de puntillas. En aquel momento, realmente necesitaba estar sola.

Se acercó al espejo y se contempló, con un suspiro de desaprobación. Estaba claro que el pelo largo no le quedaba bien. Y menos hoy, con todas las guedejas pegadas a la frente. Encima estaba demasiado pálida.

"Pero si me pongo algo de colorete..." pensó, abriendo su bolso y sacando el neceser de cosméticos.

En algo ayudó. Por lo menos, sus mejillas parecían mas alegres, aunque seguía teniendo unas profundas ojeras y los labios resecos y blanquecinos.

"¿Y si también me pinto los labios...?"

Alargó la mano para agarrar la bolsita rosa, pero la tiró al suelo sin querer. Todas las cajitas y tubos se esparcieron por el suelo.

"Maldita sea," murmuró, agachándose con rabia para recoger todas las cosas. La polvera se había abierto y había caído en un pequeño charco de agua. Era lo que le faltaba para completar el día.

Guardó todas las cosas menos el pintalabios, levantó la vista con la barra en la mano, e inmediatamente retrocedió con un chillido.

Un hombre la contemplaba desde el espejo. Yui se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a encararse con el desconocido y chillar con toda su fuerza.

Pero detrás de ella no había nadie.

Y lo único que rompía el silencio era su acelerada respiración.

Se giró lentamente para enfrentarse con el hombre el espejo, empezando a temerse lo peor.

Si, el seguía allí, y si, sabia quien era. Tenia los ojos azul eléctrico y el pelo tan rubio que era casi blanco. Su rostro era bellísimo, sobrenatural, con ojos demasiado grandes y piel demasiado transparente. Sus rasgos eran enérgicos y salvajes.

Pero Seiryuu estaba llorando y su expresión era de desconsuelo y desesperación.

"Ayúdame", le dijo el dios.

La chica empezó a retroceder.

"¡AYUDAME!" chilló el rostro desde el espejo. Yui contuvo un grito de miedo y salió corriendo de los lavabos.

Llegó casi llorando hasta la puerta de la clase y llamó, demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte. La profesora abrió con una mirada de preocupación.

La joven se inclinó.

"Perdón, Maestra. Me encuentro peor. ¿Puedo irme a casa?"

La mujer la contempló. "Cosas de chicos, seguro," pensó. Pero la verdad era que la mejor de sus estudiantes estaba pasando por una mala racha (no había mas que comprobar sus notas) y que hoy parecía enferma.

"Esta bien. Váyase a casa y descanse. Y, Hongou-san..."

"¿Si?"

"Esta prohibido maquillarse en la escuela. Ahora, márchese"

Yui se ruborizó, se inclino de nuevo, y se fue a su casa.


End file.
